Career Choices
by MissingMommy
Summary: Teddy worries about his future and Victoire is there to assure him that it's the right choice. :: Slight!Teddy/Victoire, for Dom


For Dom. I'm sorry that I couldn't write that cross-over for you, but I hope you enjoy this, nonetheless.

For the Quidditch League, Beater 1. Prompts of library and "it takes a lot of courage to grow up and be who you really are" by E.E. Cummings.

.

"Teddy!" a voice calls out from behind him.

He looks over his shoulder to see a slim girl with strawberry blonde hair walking to catch up. He stops, allowing her to fall into step with him. "Vicki," he greets.

She gives him a bright smile. "Where are you going? I hear that the rest of the seventh years are celebrating on the grounds."

He pulls his bag further over his shoulder. If he was younger, he's sure that his hair would flicker between colors. But he has enough control over his emotions that it doesn't. All he does, instead, is shrug. "I wasn't in the mood," he says softly. "Besides, I still have some books to return to the library. Otherwise, I'm sure Ms. Pince will have my head."

Putting a hand on his arm, she stops him. She tilts her head, her dark blue eyes meeting his ever-changing ones. "What's really going on?" she asks quietly.

Despite himself, he smiles. It's what he loves best about her – her ability to read his emotions without him flaunting them. "I don't know," he admits. "I should be happy, but all I can think about is the fact that Mum and Dad won't be there to see me graduate."

Her expression softens. And before he can add anything else, her arms are around him, hugging him tightly. "I can't even pretend to understand what you are going through, Teddy," she whispers. "But you know what I do know?"

"What?"

"That your parents would be happy for you. They would be proud of you," she answers.

He pulls away from her slightly. Every insecurity he's been feeling about what he wants to do with his life hits him. Following in his mother's footsteps doesn't appeal to him. He wants to work with children. "But I don't want to be an Auror," he counters.

She laughs; it's a beautiful sound. "Is that what you're really worried about? Not wanting to be an Auror?" When he nods, she continues. "Just because your mother was one, doesn't mean you have to be one. You are your own person."

Teddy hangs his head, unable to keep his hair from turning a darker shade of the blue than he prefers. "I know that, Vicki," he says, frustration bleeding through his tone. He pauses. "But I can't help but think that I've let them down."

"You aren't letting them down," she murmurs assuredly. "If they were here, I'm sure that they would be proud of you. They would proud of everything that you have achieved. And it wouldn't matter to them if you want to be an Auror or shop keeper as long as you're happy."

He stares at her for a long time, letting the words sink in. Maybe he isn't letting his parents down after all. He doesn't have to be an Auror to be brave like his mother. He just has to be himself.

"You're right," he says. He pulls her into a tight hug. "Thank you," he murmurs into her hair. His own hair turns back to its normal shade of blue. Before he lets her go, he brushes his lips against her cheek. "You're the best."

The tips of her ears go pink at his gesture, and she smiles. "I know," she says cheekily. "Now, come on! You should be celebrating. It's your last day at Hogwarts!"

He laughs. "I really need to return these books. Ms. Pince might kill me otherwise," he replies. "But afterward, I'll go celebrate," he adds on quickly when he sees her glaring. "I swear!"

"Good," she says satisfied. "Can't have you holed up inside the library on a day like today."

She loops her arm around his and starts walking in the direction of the library, pulling him along with her. He falls into step beside her. "What? Are you making sure that I celebrate?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Somebody has to," she responds, smiling.

Comfortable silence falls between them. Teddy drops the books off with a smile to Ms. Pince, and Victoire is quick to pull him back toward the door. As the neared the grounds, realization hit Teddy.

"You had advising this year, didn't you?" he asks. She nods. "You decided what you want to do?"

She nods again. "I want write. Be a journalist, maybe," she informs him. "I think I want to write for the Daily Prophet. Merlin knows that they need more journalists that can be unbiased. Dad wasn't particularly happy when I told him that. But I think it's just because I have a "bright" future in any field I choose."

He smiles at her. He can't imagine her doing anything other than writing. It's just fitting; whenever he sees her, she's rarely without her prized journal. She may excel in most of her subject, but writing is her passion, has been since she was a child. "You will be the best if you do it," he assures her. He maybe hasn't read her writing before because she likes to keep it close, but he believes in her.

She gives him a thousand-watt smile. She pushes herself up on her tiptoes and presses a kiss against his cheek, and he feels it heat with a blush. "Go," she says, pushing him toward the door. "You have a celebration to attend. After all, it only happens once."

As she goes to pull away, he turns and presses his lips against hers. "Thank you," he whispers as they part. She blushes, causing Teddy to realize his actions. His eyes go wide. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, the blush disappearing. "Don't be. I didn't mind." She shifts. Before he can say anything else, she turns. "Enjoy your night. We'll talk about this later, I promise!"

He watches her until she disappears around the corner, before he turns around and heads outside. On the lawn, in front of the lake, most of the seventh years are mingling. It's odd to think that he's done with school.

But there are better things waiting for him, mainly Victoire.

A/n- so many thanks to Lizy for looking over this for me.


End file.
